The field of this invention is toothbrushes used for cleaning teeth.
In the realm of proper care of the teeth, it is well known that proper brushing is a significant factor in both keeping teeth healthy as well as preventing tooth decay and disease. Prior art toothbrushes include those toothbrushes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,167,129, 2,763,885, 3,583,109, 3,231,925 and 3,853,412.
However, numerous disadvantages are inherent with the prior art in that there is difficulty in reaching the remote portions of the mouth wherein teeth adjacent to such areas are susceptible to tooth decay due to the lack of proper care thereof and/or the requirements of inserting fingers or the like into the mouth for cleaning the teeth, resulting in the possibility of unhygienic conditions within the oral cavity.